disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters Musical
Monsters Musical is an upcoming American musical 3D computer-animated comedy feature. It will be produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It will come out on March, 3rd, 2017. Directed by John Lasseter, Pete Docter, Peter Sohn, Dave Mullins, Mark Andrews, Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale, Ron Clements, John Musker, John Stevenson, Bryan Howard, Kevin Lima, Mark Osborne and Andrew Stanton, screenplay by Jonas Rivera, Josh Cooley and Lee Unkrich, story by Brenda Chapman, musical score by Alan Menken, Hans Zimmer, Michael Giacchino, Michael Danna, Jeff Danna, Patrick Doyle, Mark Mancina, Randy Newman, Danny Elfman, John Debney, Alan Silvestri, David Newman, James Newton Howard and John Powell and songs by Alan Menken, Robert Lopez, Kristen Anderson Lopez, Glenn Slater, Elton John, Stephen Schwartz, Lin Manuel-Miranda, and Tim Rice plus Calvin Harris and Major Lazer. It will be the 4th Pixar movie with a female lead, the 1st being Brave, the 2nd being Inside Out, the 3rd being Finding Dory. The first Pixar film to be collaborated with composers and lyricists and comedy and family along with a musical and released in 3D. Plot It begins when Mary Gibbs aka Boo was little. She played with her aunts Tilly and Milly. While they play they saw a commercial for Honker's Pizza Parlor. Not far away the young prince Michael is going on the trip with his parents, King Ted and Queen Isabella of Airderia to visit Boo's home. Boo realized that Michael is here and fall in love. But the storm took him away. King Ted and Queen Isabella realized that their son is missing and hope the lost prince will return. 14 years later, Boo still dreams of marrying the lost prince. When she went back to the monsters world, Boo realized that her best friends are celebrating her 18th birthday at Monsters, Inc. Meanwhile Fungus misses Randall. Then in jail the CDA guarded Randall's cell only to realize he had turned invisible to escape. Hours later the gang are still having a blast, Sulley invites his former fellow Oozma Kappas to that. But the party crashed and they turned to see Randall wearing the necklace that gave him shapeshifting powers and recenmtly recieve a ring that keeps him young and handsome forever. He blamed Mike Wasowski and Sullivan for putting him in jail. When the party was over, Mike and Sulley will protect Boo again if anything bad will happen to them. Randall encourages the villains including the Drunken Fish thugs to work for him. Hours later, Mike decided to open a new show which he visits Talia, Hiccup and Bufo by host a reality show, Monsters Sing, where many monsters and Humans sing. Among them, George singing Wrecking Ball, Baby Smitty singing Memory from Cats, Talia singing Tell Me which was ruined when Van and Minny were asking directions. Felipe singing Its a Jungle out Here, Charming singing I'm Too Sexy before Red kick him out due to his inappropriate and rude singing which upsets him and cries, Artie singing Can't Stop This Feeling, Painter singing Im In Your Castle, Melman doing Shakespare, Minions singing Another Drinking Irish Song, Claire and her mute friend Casey doing a slow dance, Princess Poppy of Troll Kingdom singing Make me like You, Justin singing La La Dee, John Riley singing Treasure, Shira singing Papi, Blu the macaw, Charlie the anteater and Rafael doing the 3 Stooges act, Norm the polar bear and the lemmings doing the Nae-Nae, Audrey Wiggins singing Out of the Woods, Alex and Gia lip-syncing a Michael Jackson favorite I Just Can't Stop Loving You and more. Randall tried to step in, Baymax and Olaf stopped him. But when Olaf thinks he's a signing security guard and Baymax had a fondness for cats, Randall laughed Linda arrives at the auditions, standing on a car hood after crashed into objects. Mike went to the backstage to tell his friends, leaving Linda angry for missing her turn. She stomps on a car hood and gets hit in the face with it. Mike tells his friends to get ready for Randall to sing Broadway Song. After Boo looks around, two green pigs (spoofing the twins from The Shining) told her that Randall has great powers. So she followed them until they reach the entrance to his secret lab. They went on one of the ride vehicles and entered Randall's secret lab. Boo saw Randall blending into the background. He was delighted to see Boo again! He introduced himself and then introduced Boo to his team: His second-in commands, Scarlet and Herb Overkill, his secretary, Bellwether, his muscle, El Macho, his pet, Snowball the evil rabbit, his magic user, Lord Shen, his spy/stealth, Leonard the pig, his financer, Mandrake, his scientist, Dave the octopus who can turn into a human, his crime lord, Vector, his military commander, Captain Gutt, his double agent, Big Boss and his foot soldiers/henchmen: The Green Biker Pigs, the Drunken Fish thugs and the British guys. So he helps Boo find the lost prince. He made a deal with her: If the lost prince married her before the sun sets all her dream comes true but if he don't, she will be his! Then Boo and her friends went to her door. When she saw Michael she met him. When Boo and Michael heard of the Blood Moon Ball coming to Monsters, Inc. they were invited. On their way to the Blood Moon Ball, Boo, Mike, Sulley and Michael meet Sanders Sullivan, Sulley's grandfather who retired to Monstropolis Oasis and his assistant, Yeti who recently moved to Monstropolis. He taught Mike and Sulley downward dog. When they arrive at the Blood Moon Ball, they stumble upon Roz who is dressed as a duchess. Chief Bogo arrived telling her he's Hercules. Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps arrived next dressed as Rapunzel and Flynn. And so does Flash and Priscilla dressed as the prince and princess. Then Pops dressed as Carl Fredrickson appeared telling them about the good old days. Then Randall, dressed as a magician, appeared telling Nick the joke(what is the most serious crime under the sea? Grand theft otter.) Everyone is having a blast. Po and Bing Bong challenges Oh in the Mamushka dance. At dinner Randall arrived with clowns and a behemoth and performed dark magic in front of the guests, which are surprised and excited and Randall agrees that the festival is that way. But midnight stroke and Boo lost a glass slipper but Michael placed it on her foot. Suddenly Randall saw Boo and Michael kissing and decided to marry her himself! So he morphs himself into the evil man, Vincent. Macintosh Graves, who can turn invisible, spies on Randall and goes back to Mike to tell him Randall's evil scheme. Later as Boo watched TV something is hypnotizing her. It was Vincent. His plan is working. A day later Terri and Terry Perry are walking when they saw the evil man looking in the mirror seeing his reflection. The conjoined monster brothers told Mike that Boo is forced to marry Randall in disguise so they think of ways to stop that wedding. Then they packed the horns and sounded the alarm. When the monster blew the small horn, they arrive to stop a disguised Randall from marrying Boo. As Pigeon Toady reads the Bible, Vincent thinks that's funny but when the monster blew the big horn, he grew angry and found out that Sulley is behind that plan. As the heroes fight, the Penguins distract the bad guys by doing a slap dance. Vincent screamed when Max bite him on the butt as he tried to choke Chuck and injurie Hank and seeing his evil necklace falling to the ground and broke. Boo was no longer under his spell and Vincent sounded like Randall when he saw Boo and Michael being reunited. Macintosh Graves was so surprised by this, he says "What the?". But this was surprise as The Minions, Skipper and the Penguins, Painter, Nico and Pedro come into the scene to defeat Randall's minions along with the auditions. As Michael revealed he is the lost prince to Boo, the sun sets and chains appeared on Boo's wrists. Laughing victoriously, Randall transformed back into his scaly lizard-like self and carried Boo and runs away with her. But Sulley stopped them. Sulley told Randall to release her, but he refused because Boo belongs to him now. But when Sulley placed his name in the contract, he took Boo's place as Randall's prisoner. Randall felt the power and took the crown. But as Randall enjoyed his newfound power, an arrow sliced his arm. It was Michael. During the battle, Skipper and the penguins were showing a dance off in front of the Green Biker Pigs while the Minions hypnotizes the Drunken Fish thugs into dancing, taking their shirts off and revealing their long hair along with Painter painting monsters that explode on contact with the Beefeater Guards, Junior Stork and Pigeon Toady doing the Blues Brothers parody while fighting one of the pigs, King Julien cheering on Mort as he slapped one of the British guys and Nico and Pedro dropping turtles on another. Later, Painter paints up an exact copy of the Excalibur. So Michael grabbed the Excalibur. Randall transforms himself into the Night Viper. Neil DeBuck Weasel and others inside Buck's head thinks of the plan to put an end to Randall's terrible reign by brainstorming what his fate would be. As Randall aimed his deadly bite at Boo, Michael stabbed him, causing Randall to return to normal and age to an elderly form. With his painful scream, Randall fell to his death. As he fell, his body turned to ooze. The Excalibur then dissolved into Painter's chest so he could make more paintings when needed. Mike makes a speech about villains reformed and changed their ways and Artie thanked him. But when Michael kissed Boo, everyone became human again, including Hank. When Michael and Boo were married, all of them having a party by hiring a show audtions. Justin and Talia singing Life's a happy song and Nico and Carla singing Batucada Familia with the audtion singers including Talia, Van and Minny. They have a reception at Honker's Pizza Parlor and rode off to their happy ending. The movie ends with painter jumping up at the screen before saying "Anything is possible when you work as a team." The cast began singing We Are before the credits rolled, the characters and cast were dancing while singing. As the credits rolled, the post frame credits were seen with Po open the Big club for humans in the bar for the audition. Songs * Back to My Own World performed by Mandy Moore (Boo) * That is So Divine performed by Steve Buscemi (Randall) * Anything is Possible performed by Mandy Moore (Boo) and Billy Crystal (Michael) * Mysterious Darkness performed by Steve Buscemi (Randall) *Back to My Own World (Reprise) performed by Mandy Moore (Boo) *We Are performed by the cast *Cold Water (End Credits song) performed by Justin Bieber featuring Major Lazer *I Didn't Have You performed by John Goodman (Sullivan) and Billy Crystal (Michael) *Anything is Possible (Pop Version) performed by Josh Groban and Celine Dion Trivia * Unlike the other 2 films, this movie has Alan Menken, Glenn Slater, Robert Lopez, Kristen Anderson Lopez, Elton John, Tim Rice, Lin Manuel Miranda and Stephen Schwartz doing the songs and Hans Zimmer, John Powell, James Newton Howard, David Newman, Alan Silvestri, Michael Giacchino, Mark Mancina, Jeff Danna, Michael Danna, Patrick Doyle and John Debney doing the score along with Randy Newman who score the two films. * Randall's human disguise was named Vincent. * The priest that make Boo and Randall tie a knot was voiced by Ty Burrell. * Boo and Breeze are sisters. * Linda Gunderson from Rio and Painter from Castle Crashers will appear in this movie. * Painter was going to be more human with a normal head instead of a paintbox head. But The Behemoth, the creator of Castle Crashers, Binding Of Issac and Super Meat Boy, let them use the original Painter character. * The movie was going to feature Painter from The Smurfs. But then it was altered to Castle Crasher's painter. * This was the first film to have the auditions, the second is Rio 2 * The second film is released in 3D. * This was the Pixar film to be in Renaissance era from the Disney Renaissance. * This is the second Pixar movie to be directed by Mark Andrews, the first being Brave. * Leslie Mann and Rodrigo Santoro sang their dialogue "Shine your Way" was used in the soundtrack. * Talia from Justin and the Knights of Valour will make an appearance in the auditions singing Tell Me from the movie Lost River, in the credits the song, her role and her character were credited in the cast list. * The guys who voiced Ramone and Yak were stars of '70s R-rated films in the famous movie "Up to Smoke" as Cheech and Chong * This is the 20th Pixar animated feature. * This animated feature features another one of Steve Buscemi's(the voice of Randall) onscreen deaths. The others were Fargo 20 years earlier. * Older Boo looks similar to Anna from another CGI Disney flick, Frozen. * The end credits for this movie is drawn by Disney veteran Eric Goldberg. * The Pixar opening lamp logo is altered to show the words "20th Animated Feature". * This is the first Pixar movie with recycled animation. * The first longer Monsters Inc movie will have 180 minutes was the first longest Pixar film to date. * The first Pixar film to be scored by Hans Zimmer, John Powell, James Newton Howard, Mark Mancina, Alan Silvestri, David Newman and John Debney, seven composers collaborated with Alan Menken and Randy Newman who did Toy Story, the second Pixar movie to be scored by Patrick Doyle and the sixth Pixar movie to be scored by Michael Giacchino. Zimmer, Powell, Newton Howard, Silvestri, Giacchino, Newman, Mancina, Doyle and Debney composed Disney films including The Lion King, Bolt, Dinosaur, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Treasure Planet, Lilo & Stitch, Tarzan, The Incredibles, Inside Out, Ratatouille, Cars 2, Up, 102 Dalmatians, Brave, Cinderella, Moana and The Jungle Book. * Michael J. Fox and Jack Black have appeared in animated films together. * The Night Viper looks similar to the Sacrifice Viper from The Secret Life of Pets but only black with purple stripes. * This is the second Pixar creation with a Goofy holler sound effect, the first being Andre and Wally B (1984). In the final battle scene, one of the villains did the Goofy holler while flying out one of the stained glass windows. * This is also the latest Pixar movie with a Wilhelm scream sound effect. As Randall changes back into his scaly monster self, one of the guests did the Wilhelm scream. Cast * Mandy Moore as Mary "Boo" Gibbs-the main protagonist and the 18-year old girl. * Josh Hutcherson as Michael-the brave prince of Airderia. * Jennifer Tilly as Celia * Billy Crystal as Mike Wasowski * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan * Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs-the sinister monster from Boo's childhood and the main antagonist. * Dave Foley as Terry Perry * Sean Hayes as Terri Perry * Idina Menzel as Breeze * Charlie Day as Art * Michael J. Fox as Macitosh Graves * John Ratzenberger as Yeti * Joel Murray as Don Carlton * Phil Proctor as Charlie Proctor * Julia Sweeny as Shirley Carlton * Frank Oz as Fungus * Peter Sohn as Squishy * Madeleine McGraw as Baby Smitty * Dan Lloyd as Painter (Speaking) * Boing Novelty Voice as Painter (Singing) * Ke$ha as Yuki * Bruno Mars as John Riley * Drake as Parlu * Jim Cummings as Tough Guy-Leader of the Drunken Fish thugs. * Jason Marsden as Vincent * Eric Idle as King Ted * Maggie Smith as Queen Isabella * Dana Carvey as Sanders Sullivan * Richard Kind as Officer Tubbman * Edie McClurg as Mrs. Nesbit * Claudia Christian as Mayor of Monstropolis, Blood Moon Ball announcer, Party Announcer, Balloon vendor and Yoga woman. * Bill Hader as Slug Guy-the worker who's always late for everything (including the Blood Moon Ball) because of his slowness. * Jenny Slate as Justine * Amy Poehler as Aunt Tilly * Ellen DeGeneres as Aunt Milly * Alan Tudyk as Billy and Sir Nigel Willington-Leader of the British guys. * Idris Elba as Bouncer of Blood Moon Ball * Daniel Gerson as Smitty and Needleman * Jeff Pidgeon as Bile * Mike Myers as Uncle-the Scottish accented terrier. * Andrew Stanton as DJ Hor-10 * Emma Thompson as Narrator * Ty Burell as Priest * Gilbert Gottfried as Old Man Frank * Sigourney Weaver as the Wedding announcer * Nick Offerman as Chemsworth-the old mystic that lives on the streets of Monstropolis. * Kelsey Grammer as Henry Waternoose Easter Eggs Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 * The Pizza Planet truck appeared as Boo and Michael arrived at the Blood Moon Ball. A Bug's Life and A Bug's Life 2 Adventures of Fearless Pals Finding Nemo and Finding Dory The Incredibles Cars and Cars 2 Ratatouille WALL-E Up Brave Inside Out The Good Dinosaur Andre and Wally B Luxo Jr. Red's Dream Tin Toy Knick Knack Geri's Game For the Birds Boundin' One Man Band Lifted Presto Partly Cloudy Day and Night La Luna The Blue Umbrella Lava Sanjay's Super Team Piper Lou References * When Roz invites the characters to the Blood Moon Ball, Oh said "Bazinga!" which is a reference to the Big Bang Theory which starred Jim Parsons, the voice of Oh. * When Macintosh gets seen by Randall, he turns invisible. This is a reference to a scene in The Incredibles. * Before he disguised himself as Vincent, Randall said "But first let me take a selfie." and took a selfie using his smartphone. * Steve Buscemi's (the voice of Randall) Superbowl commercial for Snickers called the Brady Bunch appeared on TV during this film's production so the Pixar animators did a reference for that IN which Queen Elsa arrived at the Blood Moon Ball, Randall made fun of her, saying "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa." * When Charming sings I'm Too Sexy, Red gets on stage telling him off. * When Dave is choked by Randall, the sinister lizard said "I find your lack of faith disturbing." which is a reference to Star Wars(1977). * Pigeon Toady and Junior did a parody of The Blues Brothers(1980) as they fight the minions. Short Dina and Son which opens in front of Monsters Musical Production Production for this movie began in 2014. Its logo was unveiled at D23 Expo 2015 alongside the logos for Cars 3, The Incredibles II, The Good Dinosaur, Toy Story 4, Finding Dory and Coco. Quotes Boo meets Randall again. * Boo: Hello? Is anybody here? * Randall: Welcome to my humble lab, Boo! Do you remember this? * Boo: Randall? Is that you? The Entrance to the Blood Moon Ball * Roz: Welcome to the Blood Moon Ball, how can I help you? The Final Battle * Suitor (in Randall's voice): Boo, get away from him! * Boo: I know it was you! * Michael: I love you. * Suitor (in Randall's voice): Boo, NOOOO!! (camera turned to the sun dipping below.) * Suitor (in Randall's voice): Victory is mine!(laughing evilly) Victory is mine! (Randall is struck by lightning and turns back to his scaly lizard-like self.) * Michael: Boo! Similarities between Monsters Musical and various Disney Princess classics Cinderella (1950) * Both have princesses losing a glass slipper. The Little Mermaid (1989) * Both have heroes nearly marrying a disguised villain. * Both have princesses accepting a villain's deal. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Both have princesses longing for a prince. Tangled (2010) * Both have villains wearing cloaks. * Both have princesses voiced by Mandy Moore. Category:Pixar Category:Pixar films Category:2017 films Category:CGI movies Category:Disney Princess